mandriafandomcom-20200213-history
Information
When playing Mandria you will see different kind of Information messages in Default chat. This is a list of what you can read. Just for fun. *Information: This game is to be fun, but play it for long hours can be harmful to health. Take care! *Information: Don't throw empty vials on the floor, that's what trashcans and deposits are for! If you litter, we will take out all potions from the game and you will have to hunt rats and sheep. *Information: If you die, you loose items, skills and experience. But if you don't hunt, you'll never get them back *Information: Remember to visit the forum for the latest information about released patches! *Information: The very first item sold on eBay was a broken laser pointer for $14.83. Astonished, Owners contacted the winning bidder to ask if he understood that the laser pointer was broken. In his responding email, the buyer explained: I'm a collector of broken laser pointers. *Information: Help the server by either donating or bumping our advertisement thread on otland.net. *Information: Don't insult other players with real life words. If you want to be offensive, be tibia offensive: treat them as 'rotworm!', 'poacher!', 'cave rat!', etc. *Information: Please think twice before you kill a dog. They just want to be your friend! *Information: Never forget your rope and shovel! *Information: With great power comes great responsibility *Information: Your account has been banned! This is a joke but this would be real if you use third party software! *Information: Visit the official homepage on a regular basis to have an overview of the latest news. *Information: Thou shalt not trap. *Information: Invite friends to play, make a guild, make money, find rare items, become a legend. *Information: You will never forget your first dragon. *Information: Facebook users beware you can get hacked trough it, never accept or visit sites or links you dont trust. *Information: When someone threatens to kill you if you don't give them your armor, give them nothing, as they might kill you anyway. *Information: Be friendly to others, and you'll find others will be friendly to you. *Information: Playing Tibia is a combination of having an angel on your shoulder and the devil in your head. *Information: Never believe in a cloning items by Ctrl + L or Ctrl + Q. *Information: Although you are allowed to attack people on PvP worlds, there is a 99.9999% chance you will get hunted for it. *Information: Enjoy Tibia, but don't skip school or work for it! *Information: Don't throw empty backpacks on the floor, that's what trashcans are for! If you litter, we will take all backpacks out of the game and there will be no more backpacks, ever. *Information: Got spammed? Hold Ctrl+W in order to clear your gamescreen from text! *Information: Tired of getting your private channel full of casted spells? Put #s infront of your spellhotkeys (example: #s exori vis), then your spells will only appear in default channel! *Information: By pressing Alt + F8 you can check your current Framerate. *Information: Never trust a in-game friend by 100%. Sometimes the appearances are deceiving. *Information: The most important thing in Tibia is not to be the guy with the most high level, is be the guy with the most best friends *Information: Do you like the server? Get your friends over here! *Information: Do you want to help the server? Either Donate or advertise the server! *Information: Want a cool item? Try the Mandria shop on http://mandria.servegame.com/ *Information: Smithing? Mining? Pet? Upgrading? Check the tutorial on the forum on http://mandria.servegame.com/ *Information: Do you want free mandria points?? Well check out our latest news on http://mandria.servegame.com how to get them!!! Category:Just for fun